Current ultrasonic welding systems are not equipped to support a large-scale production facility. The frequency of failures of an ultrasonic horn and the manner in which the horn fails is often unpredictable. Many of the failures create “emergency equipment repairs”, as well as extended downtime and a significant risk to a customer's shipping schedule.
Current ultrasonic welding systems in the field do not accommodate quick changeover features or standard datum features. Accordingly, there is currently no standardized and repeatable replacement set up for the ultrasonic welding systems used in a production facility.
It would be desirable to develop a weld stack for an ultrasonic welding system and a setup fixture for the same, wherein the weld stack and setup fixture provide a means for a quick change over, a repeatable setup, an objective polar adjustment, and a standard off-line initial setup.